


【蔵不二】临时借宿

by suki_irene



Series: 网王产出 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份从抢杯子到抢被子的手癌导致的突发性脑洞含不二高中升入立海的私设
Relationships: 白石蔵ノ介/不二周助
Series: 网王产出 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658
Kudos: 2





	【蔵不二】临时借宿

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份  
> 从抢杯子到抢被子的手癌导致的突发性脑洞  
> 含不二高中升入立海的私设

  


“说起来不二，既然都到了大阪，你不去和白石一起住吗？”

“……哈？”

不二有点目瞪口呆地抬起脸，看向表情一百个认真的真田，怀疑自己是不是最近干了什么有可能导致幻听的事情。

  


  


被自家队友们推出旅馆大门的不二周助看了一眼天色，又看了一眼手机，开始认真思考自己现在进去把这群唯恐天下不乱的家伙们都放倒的话会不会影响明天的战力。

虽然比赛本身无关团体，但王者立海的人要因为这种理由输了的话，实在是说不出口。

——当然，还有一个更现实的问题是他不觉得自己能三两招放倒真田。

思维一向天马行空的天才很快就把重心偏移到自己跟真田物理意义上打起来的话要怎么赢上去了。也不知过了多久，正想得兴起，就听到了熟悉的人在喊自己：

“不二君……？”

白石蔵之介刚到达旅馆门口，就看到自家恋人不知在想什么，笑得一脸诡谲，听到他的声音后表情顿时变成了惊讶：“蔵琳？怎么会在这儿……”

“柳君发邮件说你们订旅馆的时候订少了，问我能不能让你去我家借宿几天。”白石晃晃手机，解释道。

不二：“……”

他就知道木头还没开花就突然开窍肯定不是太阳要从西边出来了，幕后黑手八成就是那位浓眉看不见眼的同仁这点也很好猜，但他确实没想到柳竟然直接叫白石来回收。

而且也不可能拒绝。怎么可能拒绝。

异地恋本就聚少离多，哪怕毫无疑问地要以正事为主，在得到这样闲余时间能一起度过的机会也不想放掉。

“你家今晚有人吗，会不会太打扰？”不二试探性地问。

“今晚老爸有事出门，妈妈姐姐和友香里在家。”白石很自然地接过恋人的球包，“没关系，我们走吧。”

都到了这种时候，还是老老实实地接受队友们的……好意？吧……不过怎么有种被迫见家长的感觉……

不二微微叹气，紧走几步和白石并肩而行。

“我回来了。”

“打扰……”

不二话还没说完，客厅的拉门就被一把拉开，一个女孩子探头出来喊了一声：“欢迎，不二学长！”后，还没等到回答就转回脸去说了句什么——似乎是“我就说嘛”——随后汲着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来。

“初次见面，我是友香里，小蔵的妹妹！”

“初次见面，友香里，”不二笑着回礼，“早就听说过你了。”

少女眨了眨眼：“是听小蔵说的？”

“裕太也说起过。”不二点点头。

“等等，你啥时候见过裕太君？”白石有点疑惑。

不等友香里说话，一位面目和善的中年妇人——不二猜这大概是白石的母亲——也从客厅走了出来：

“你们怎么站在门口就聊起来了，快请客人进来。”

友香里朝哥哥吐了吐舌头，转脸拉着不二朝里走。

或许大阪人天生就带有热情和快乐的基因。不二想。

客厅里的三位女性都对他显露出了明显带有善意的好奇，不二也乐于满足她们的好奇心，无论多么细微的事情都能被他说得趣味十足，一时间欢声笑语不断。

直到白石看了看时钟。

“已经挺晚了，我和不二君先去休息，明天还有比赛。”他起身打断了几人的话题。

妈妈和姐姐都善解人意地点头道了晚安，妹妹也抬头看了眼。

“我明天没时间，周末再去看你们比赛！”友香里挥挥手，“小蔵你可别明天就输掉……啊疼。”

白石屈起手指敲她脑门：“就你乌鸦嘴。”

不二忍不住笑出了声，赶快道了晚安，跟在白石身后上楼了。

熄灯后好一会儿，不二在被褥里翻了个身。

“还没睡着？”床上传来白石的轻声。

“你不也是。”不二低笑。

“嘛……”白石也笑了，并没有解释什么。

安静了一会儿，不二又轻轻说道：

“比我预想中好多了……我是说，你的家人们的态度。”

“……是啊，我也很感激她们能这样包容我。”

“我真的很高兴……”

白石支起身子朝床下看去，不二也正好抬头看他。虽然是在黑暗中，但视线相交时，两人都忍不住笑出了声。

“有点得意忘形了。”不二嘀咕道，“应该早点睡才对，明天可不能顶着黑眼圈去比赛。”

白石想了想，掀起了被子。

“不二君，要不要上来一起睡？虽然我的床不是很大……”反正他们也不是没有一起挤不二租房那张床的经历。

不二歪头，蓝色的眸子在暗处看上去像在发光。

“那我就不客气了。”

白石半夜在迷迷糊糊中冻醒，揉了揉眼才发现被子已经全跑到床上的另一个人身上去了。

对了，不二其实很怕冷。他想起来。

现在毕竟已经不是夏天，十月的夜间被子绝对是必需品。就连在室内温度十分宜人的训练基地时，晚上不二也总是把自己裹成一团，还曾被幸村取笑他是不是要冬眠。

仔细想想的话其实很容易发现，就连全国大赛的时候，不二也经常是好好地穿着长袖长裤的队服，直到要热身时才换下来——也或许是他以前总跟在一个人形自走冰柜旁边的缘故。

白石想着想着忍不住笑了起来。他下床把原本给不二准备的那床被子抱上了床，想了想又盖了一半在恋人身上，这才躺了下来，不出声地动了动唇。

“晚安。”

  


  


——————END——————

  



End file.
